


Methods of Coping

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fish, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to call you Lapis." Steven gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Coping

Title: Methods of Coping  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K  
Fandom: Steven Universe  
Characters: Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst  
Words: 105  
Genre: General/Family  
Summary: "I'm going to call you Lapis." Steven gets a pet. Drabble.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

 

 

"Garnet, should we-?"

The fusion cut her off. "Steven should have a pet. There is no need for concern."

Pearl nodded; mollified by her words. Her translucent eyes still held doubt, but she submitted to Garnet's wisdom.

"But fish are so boring." Amethyst stuck out her tongue.

"Amethyst!"

Discussion stopped when Steven had appeared with the fish bowl and the three Crystal Gems speechlessly stared at the new dark blue addition to their family.

"I'm going to call you Lapis."

No one said a word until Garnet smiled.

"That's good, Steven."

The Crystal Gems knew that it was either this small comfort or more nightmares.


End file.
